Reencuentro
by Audrey Spirit
Summary: Amon/Akira AU. Hace tres años que Amon desapareció en Anteiku y fue dado por muerto. Pero Akira está a punto de descubrir lo contrario. Basado en la teoría sobre "Floppy". Para quienes les guste el Akiramon y crean en esta teoría.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece (por desgracia) a Sui Ishida.

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Lo sé, lo sé, también tengo que trabajar en mi historia de SnK, Vulnerable (para quienes la leen), pero es que… ¡maldición, se me ha pegado el Akiramon pero así con todo! Además, gracias a las teorías de la gente de tumblr, yo también creo sin lugar a dudas que (¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!) el ghoul encapuchado que atacó a miembros de Aogiri tras la Subasta y salvó a Saiko es Amon; apostaría los ahorros de toda mi vida a que es él. Así que tengo que apurarme para publicar esta historia, antes de que Ishida me la friegue con el canon. Y hablando del rey de Roma…**

 **Ishida, si lo que he escrito aquí pasa realmente, o siquiera en parte, te prometo que dejo de maldecirte. O al menos de gritar "¡La que te parió, Ishida!" cada vez que termino de leer un capítulo del manga.**

 **(…)**

 **No me juzguen. No me digan que nunca le han mentado la madre a ese maldito por trolearnos tanto y causarnos tanta angustia y tanta rabia y tanto misterio ¡y su obsesión por el tarot! Algún día iré a Japón y te reventaré tu libro del tarot en la cabeza, Ishida… cuando no esté tan misia :( Pero bueno, lo que puedo hacer por ahora es escribir como loca con todo mi esfuerzo. Espero que les guste ;)**

 **Reencuentro**

 **Capítulo 1**

Akira Mado apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, ella era plenamente consciente de que en una investigación había muchas cosas que podían salir mal, incluyendo una emboscada del Árbol de Aogiri mientras ella y su escuadrón revisaban un almacén vacío que los superiores de la CCG habían comprobado como uno de los últimos escondites del temido grupo de ghouls, pero esto…

Resultó que los muy cretinos de Aogiri sólo les habían hecho creer que habían abandonado ese refugio, pero en realidad habían dejado a alguien o varios allí, esperando a la CCG. Akira había presentido algo así, gracias al instinto que había heredado de su padre, y por eso que venía acompañada de dos investigadores más y dos miembros confiables de su escuadrón – Tooru Mutsuki y Ginshi Shirazu, ambos Quinx y de Rango 1 – por si las moscas. Sin embargo, jamás podría haberse preparado, sobre todo mentalmente, para ver a su antiguo compañero y rival, Seidou Takizawa, como un ghoul por una segunda vez.

Desde los eventos de la operación de la Subasta (y su promoción a Clase Especial Asociada), durante la cual hizo el espantoso descubrimiento de que ese hijo de puta de Kanou había convertido a Takizawa no sólo en un medio ghoul artificial del lado de Aogiri, sino en un sádico asesino a sangre fría sin el más mínimo vestigio de humanidad, ella había hecho lo posible para no pensar en eso ni en Fueguchi: una responsable directa de la muerte de Kureo Mado, quien había sido capturada durante esa misma operación y que Haise insistía en mantener con vida en Cochlea, aunque Akira ardía en deseos de vengar a su padre. Por meses la joven investigadora había luchado por sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen de Takizawa – con la boca chorreando sangre ajena, el cabello blanco, largo y despeinado, las uñas negras, una túnica negra de Aogiri, una sonrisa demente y un kakugan en su ojo izquierdo –, a pesar de los recientes informes de la CCG sobre él, los cuales le asignaban una clasificación de SS como mínimo y sugerían que tal vez incluso necesitarían a Arima para acabar con él. Y ahora el investigador convertido en ghoul estaba justo delante de Akira Mado y su equipo.

Al parecer él era el único ghoul que quedaba allí, pero a juzgar por lo que había hecho durante la Subasta, bien podría haber cien efectivos de Aogiri en su lugar. Takizawa había anunciado su presencia decapitando al investigador de Rango 2 Kazunari Hirano y exclamando una de sus frases burlonas:

– Jajajaja… ¡Es como arrancar mala hierba! – Se carcajeó antes de voltearse y hallarse cara a cara con su antigua rival. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su encuentro con ella en la Subasta, no huyó.

Akira sintió un escalofrío en la columna. Si esta vez Takizawa decidía enfrentarse a ella en lugar de escapar, su vida y las de sus compañeros corrían serio peligro. Pero ella siempre recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su compañero anterior:

"Una vez que el enemigo esté delante de ti, aunque te cuesten los brazos y piernas, pelea."

Amon Kotaro, investigador de Primera Clase. Desaparecido y luego declarado muerto durante la Operación de Supresión al Búho en Anteiku, la cafetería del Distrito 20, tras la cual fue promovido a Clase Especial por su excepcional desempeño es su batalla contra el ghoul Ojo Parchado. El muy idiota que se quedó haciendo flexiones toda la noche en el apartamento de su subordinada cuando ésta estaba borracha y que impidió que ella lo besara…

Akira rápidamente se sacudió estos pensamientos de la cabeza. No era el momento apropiado para recordar a su antiguo interés romántico. Abrió su maletín y sacó a Fueguchi Uno, la quinque que había pertenecido a su padre. Con suerte, podría contener a Takizawa hasta que llegaran los refuerzos que el líder suplente del escuadrón acababa de solicitar.

Tras unos segundos, el ghoul de un ojo artificial arremetió contra ellos con una velocidad increíble. Por suerte, Fueguchi Uno también era veloz, y Akira había aprendido a manejarlo con la misma facilidad que mover un dedo. La quinque logró arrancarle un brazo a su adversario con su afilado corte, pero éste sólo siguió riéndose mientras que la extremidad cercenada volvía a unirse a su cuerpo casi instantáneamente. Ella, por su parte, bloqueó los proyectiles disparados hacia ellos con el arma y luego atacó de nuevo sin rendirse y sin dejarse intimidar, al igual que su padre.

Se prolongó varios minutos, y todos se sorprendieron de cuánto podía durar la investigadora de Clase Especial Asociada contra un ghoul de clasificación SS o mayor, con cierta ayuda de sus subordinados. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Al cabo de un rato, los otros dos investigadores habían muerto, a Shirazu casi no le quedaba energía y Mutsuki había sido atravesado por el abdomen; a pesar de que habían incrementado sus habilidades desde la Subasta, ya no podían seguir peleando. La única que quedaba en pie era Akira, quien rápidamente supo qué debía hacer.

– Shirazu, Mutsuki – les ordenó –, váyanse. Busquen ayuda.

– ¡Akira-san…! – ambos intentaron protestar.

– ¡Es una orden! ¡Repliéguense si quieren vivir! – ella les gritó con voz más firme.

Conscientes de que no podían hacer nada contra el ghoul, Shirazu cargó a Mutsuki y ambos salieron de allí como pudieron mientras ella los cubría, tal como había hecho su madre contra el Búho de un Ojo en el Distrito 24 hacía más de una década.

Sin embargo, si bien su adversario no era el Búho de un Ojo, ella definitivamente no podía contra él. Tras menos de tres minutos luchando sola, Takizawa logró evadir el alcance de Fueguchi Uno, tumbó a la mujer y la inmovilizó contra el suelo clavándole sus uñas negras en los hombros.

"Se acabó" pensó ella. Vaya ironía. Morir a los 24 años de una manera similar a su madre, sólo que Kasuka Mado no había muerto a manos de lo que antes había sido un compañero suyo y que ahora era como Haise, un humano transformado en un medio ghoul, sólo que éste sí era un monstruo, un ghoul en el más puro sentido de la palabra excepto por su ojo derecho y su pasado.

Akira nunca lo había dicho, pero en realidad albergaba afecto por su rival y se preocupaba genuinamente por él. Jamás le habría deseado la muerte ni nada malo a Seidou Takizawa, y mucho menos algo como esto. Incluso había llegado a sentir algo por él. Pero lo cierto es que había tenido que elegir entre Takizawa y Amon, y aunque difícil, su decisión había sido…

La carcajada maníaca del primero la devolvió a la realidad. "Amon" ella terminó su frase mental antes de abrir los ojos para ver el rostro de Takizawa a pocos centímetros del suyo, desfigurado por la locura y sus ojos dementes (uno castaño y un kakugan) mirándola con fijeza, y aunque Akira se mantenía tan estoica como podía, el corazón se le estaba partiendo en mil pedazos.

– ¡Te recuerdo, Mado! – se reía el ghoul de un ojo –. ¡Recuerdo que siempre me ganabas en todo y yo siempre quedaba segundo y a ti eso te encantaba! ¡Siempre fuiste así! Sabes que no te maté antes y dejé que tus patéticos compañeros huyeran a propósito, ¿verdad? Porque tengo que disfrutar de esto, porque ahora… ¡por primera vez me tienes miedo! ¿Adónde se fue tu espíritu?

"Con tu humanidad" respondió ella mentalmente. Éste sería su fin, de seguro. Por más diestra que fuera usando a Fueguchi Uno, Takizawa la había hecho soltar la quinque cuando la derribó y no lograba alcanzar el arma. Y una mujer menuda y delgada como ella no era rival para la fuerza de un ghoul, no como Takeomi Kuroiwa o ya puestos, Amon Kotaro…

Daba igual. Ya iba a reencontrarse con él, con sus padres y con todos sus compañeros caídos. Al menos se alegraba de eso, de haber sido útil, de haber podido salvar a sus subordinados y de haber luchado hasta el final. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para partir de este mundo, aceptando su muerte por más cruda que resultara ser.

Sin embargo, nunca sintió los dientes del medio ghoul hundiéndose en su carne. Y la risa enloquecida se detuvo súbitamente al mismo tiempo que Akira sentía que Takizawa la soltaba y el peso encima de ella desaparecía, como si el universo se hubiera apiadado de ella por una vez para variar.

Aturdida, se incorporó sobre sus codos y antes que nada recogió su quinque para defenderse de otro posible ataque, pero lo que vio cuando se apresuró a averiguar qué había pasado, quedó incapaz de usarla. O de hacer cualquier cosa.

Takizawa se estaba levantando y regenerando un enorme hoyo en su hombro derecho. Entre él y Akira se interponía una figura humanoide enorme, de casi dos metros de altura, envuelta en una túnica andrajosa con una capucha y sujetando un largo bastón en la mano. Takizawa volvió a carcajearse histéricamente.

– ¡Tú! ¡Tú de nuevo! ¿Algún día dejarás de fastidiar? ¡Esta vez te aseguro que no te dejaré con vida! – chilló mientras activaba su kagune Ukaku y cargaba contra él.

Por toda respuesta, la figura encapuchada hizo lo mismo, blandiendo el bastón en círculos y alejando a Takizawa de Akira para iniciar la batalla a varios metros de distancia de ella.

Akira observó que estaban empatados: no lograban hacerse daño significativo el uno al otro, y ambos eran tan rápidos que por momentos parecían teletransportarse o fundirse en un remolino. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre pelear en condiciones iguales con un ghoul de clasificación SS o mayor sin ser Arima? Su velocidad y fuerza superaban la de cualquier humano.

A menos que…

A menos que no fuera un humano, por supuesto.

Esa suposición se confirmó unos segundos más tarde cuando la investigadora vio una kagune en forma de alas emerger de los omóplatos de su salvador y disparar proyectiles hacia su oponente. Un Ukaku. Eso explicaba su velocidad. Pero algo era extraño: la suya y la de Takizawa eran sorprendentemente similares.

¿Qué razones tendría ese ghoul para atacar a Takizawa? Además éste lo había reconocido, por lo cual Akira podía asumir con seguridad que ya habían peleado antes. Ella había oído sobre grupos de ghouls en contra de Aogiri, pero éste parecía ser un solitario…

De pronto lo recordó. El ghoul que había salvado a Saiko Yonebayashi cuando el Escuadrón Quinx había sido emboscado por Aogiri.

"Un hombre muy alto, con una túnica y capucha, y si no me equivoco, con una kagune Ukaku. También usaba un bastón muy largo para pelear". El testimonio de Saiko resonó en la cabeza de Akira.

¿Era posible que ella hubiera sido salvada por ese mismo ghoul?

En ese caso, ella sabía que al menos por el momento, ese ghoul estaba de su lado. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que si bien su salvador estaba en par con Takizawa, no era suficiente para vencerlo. No podía solo contra él.

Así que ella dirigió a Fueguchi Uno hacia Takizawa, logrando hacerle un profundo corte en el estómago. Aunque éste empezó a sanar casi en el acto, Akira volvió a atacar al mismo tiempo que el ghoul encapuchado le daba un fuerte golpe con el bastón al mismo objetivo. Takizawa lo bloqueó usando una forma endurecida de su kagune y el arma emitió un destello rojo. ¿Una quinque?

Akira decidió que por ahora, lo más importante era concentrarse en la batalla; incluso si eso significaba tener que matar a quien había sido su compañero, era preferible verlo muerto que en ese estado. Y siguió peleando, formando una alianza repentina e improvisada con el gigante encapuchado que poco a poco empezaba a ganar ventaja sobre su adversario gracias al apoyo de parte de ella.

Tras unos minutos más, Takizawa comenzó a desesperarse hasta el punto de activar su kakuja. Sin embargo, ya que él era un kakuja incompleto, a pesar de que por unos segundos pareció superar al dúo, pronto perdió todo el control sobre su propio poder.

– ¡Mado! ¡Por favor! ¡Me superabas entonces y me superas ahora! ¡No me mates! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ayúdame! – aulló como un lunático, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Por un instante, Akira dudó y se detuvo. Se preguntó si Seidou Takizawa aún estaría allí, si hubiera alguna manera de hacerlo volver en sí mismo. Sin embargo, estas dudas se disiparon cuando ella notó que dentro de todo, él seguía tratando de matarla.

Eso terminó de convencerla de que tenía que hacer esto. El Seidou Takizawa que ella había conocido en la Academia de la CCG ya no existía; sólo se estaba volviendo todavía más loco, si eso era posible. Lo único que podía hacer por él era librarlo de ese estado, y sólo había un modo de hacer eso.

La rubia impactó al ghoul de un ojo en el torso con las afiladas espinas de Fueguchi Uno, haciéndolo perder el balance en el aire por unos segundos. Unos segundos esenciales que el ghoul encapuchado aprovechó para prácticamente teletransportarse hacia él mientras éste caía, atestarle una estocada con el bastón con tanta fuerza que lo atravesó de lado a lado por el abdomen, y clavar el extremo sobresaliente en la pared para sujetarlo. Sin embargo, Takizawa no dejaba de retorcerse y forcejear, tratando de soltarse. No podría mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo.

– ¡AKIRA, ACÁBALO! – exclamó la figura con túnica.

La hija de Kureo Mado decidió dejar las cuestiones de cómo ese ghoul sabía su nombre y por qué su voz le sonaba tan familiar para cuando el peligro acabara. Por mucho que le doliera en todos los sentidos, se preparó física y mentalmente para matar a su antiguo rival, y blandió a Fueguchi Uno en zigzag hacia él.

Justo cuando éste estaba a punto de liberarse del agarre del bastón que lo atravesaba, levantó un poco la vista y no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la púa en la punta de la quinque que venía a toda velocidad en dirección a su cuello.

– Adiós, Seidou. Lo siento. Por todo – murmuró Akira mientras contemplaba cómo la quinque empuñada por ella decapitaba a Takizawa.

Por un momento el medio ghoul pareció empezar a curarse incluso de tal herida (tan bien había salido el trasplante de kakuhou a manos de Kanou), pero el gigante encapuchando rápidamente activó su kagune Ukaku y disparó dos ráfagas de proyectiles cristalizados, una hacia el cuello sin cabeza y otra hacia la cabeza decapitada, impidiendo la regeneración instantánea.

Seidou Takizawa ya no se levantó. Su cuerpo en dos pedazos no volvió a dar ninguna señal de locura, de deseos de pelea ni de vida. Akira supo que ahora no era como cuando había sido declarado muerto tres años atrás durante la redada a Anteiku, sino que estaba muerto de verdad y ya nunca regresaría en ninguna forma. Y ella había contribuido. Aunque no negaba sentirse culpable, incluso verlo muerto de esa manera y por su propia mano era mil veces mejor a verlo vivo con toda su persona corrompida en un ghoul.

Ahora, ¿quién era el otro ghoul que la había salvado? ¿Por qué ella podía jurar que había visto esa pose de batalla – con los pies plantados firmemente y en sentido paralelo y dando un poderoso golpe sujetando el arma con ambas manos – y oído esa voz antes? ¿Por qué la había salvado, en primer lugar? ¿Por qué ella tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre él y sobre todo esto?

– Vete. Tienes que irte pronto – dijo la figura encapuchada repentinamente con voz seca. Estaba de espaldas a ella, contemplando el cadáver que en gran parte era obra suya. Akira notó que con el frenesí de la batalla, la capucha se le había caído a medias, revelando cabello negro, despeinado y puntiagudo.

Quizá su subconsciente tuvo una sospecha feroz por más absurda que fuera, porque sin poder resistirse y abandonando toda la prudencia y racionalidad que había aprendido durante sus años en la Academia, caminó hacia el gigante lentamente casi hipnotizada y sin saber qué hacía, estiró el brazo y le puso una mano en el hombro derecho.

El ghoul se puso rígido de repente. Dejó caer el bastón, apretó los puños y bajó un poco la cabeza. Akira pensó por un segundo que lo que acababa de hacer era suicida. Sin embargo, la respuesta de su salvador fue tomarle la mano con la suya propia – la izquierda. Estaba fría y temblorosa, pero ella notó algo en ese gesto, algo humano.

Lentamente, el hombre se volteó. Lo primero que la rubia vio fue un kakugan en su ojo derecho. Un ghoul después de todo, entonces. Pero ese kakugan estaba húmedo.

Cuando él giró la cara un poco más y luego se dio media vuelta abruptamente para estar frente a frente, Akira se debatió entre ahogar un grito, huir, llorar, usar de nuevo a Fueguchi Uno (aunque le sería imposible, porque dejó caer la quinque apenas vio por completo al ghoul) o morir en ese momento de la conmoción.

El ojo izquierdo era un ojo humano, de un color verde azulado que ella había visto en una sola persona en toda su vida. Eso y los rasgos distintivos de su cara sólo podían pertenecer a una persona en este mundo.

Amon Kotaro.

* * *

 **Ok, ok, los que leen mi fic Vulnerable de SnK probablemente notarán que este capítulo se parece bastante al de éste último, y lo siento de todo corazón si me hace redundante, pero... ¿no han notado todas las similitudes entre SnK y Tokyo Ghoul? Si quieren, hasta podría publicarles una lista con todas ellas. Bueno, como siempre, espero que esta nueva historia les haya gustado y que valga la pena continuarla. Si es así, ¡por favor dejen reviews!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece (por desgracia) a Sui Ishida.

 **Si han leído el capítulo 55 de :re, una advertencia antes de que me linchen por la demora: estoy de luto por (¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!)**

 _ **Ginshi Shirazu TT-TT (al igual que todo el fandom)**_

 **Así que por favor les ruego su comprensión con una coja doliente a quien el maldito de Sui Ishida le ha arrancado su corazoncito, lo ha hecho pedazos y se ha reído en su cara (otra vez, ¡¿CUÁNTAS MÁS, ISHIDA?!). Mis últimas esperanzas de vida radican en que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Reencuentro**

 **Capítulo 2**

Tras tres largos años de haber desaparecido y sido declarado muerto, el jodido Amon Kotaro se aparecía delante de su antigua compañera una vez más.

Excepto que esta versión de Amon Kotaro era un ghoul de un ojo.

Las piezas del rompecabezas terminaron de unirse en ese instante, y Akira intuyó de inmediato cómo había terminado así. Si era posible odiar más a Kanou, ella lo hizo en ese momento.

Sin embargo, algo en Amon era diferente. No tenía la demencia en sus ojos que Takizawa tenía. No la había atacado – al menos no hasta el momento – como el otro sí lo había hecho. Y además, aparte de su ojo derecho, su atuendo y su mano derecha (la cual, como Akira observó con horror, sólo tenía tres dedos), Amon no había cambiado mucho. Su cabello, uñas y rostro habían permanecido prácticamente iguales; en realidad, tan apuesto como antes.

Salvo por el hecho de que sus fuertes y atractivas facciones estaban contorsionadas de dolor y de vergüenza.

Y Akira comprendió que era por reencontrarse con ella en su condición actual. Por tener que soportar que ella lo viera convertido en un monstruo.

Pero no lo era. Amon no era un monstruo. A pesar de poseer una kagune, un kakugan en su ojo derecho y una mano derecha de sólo tres dedos, Amon Kotaro seguía siendo un humano, aunque no del todo en el sentido físico. Era como Haise.

De hecho, Amon había seguido apoyando a la CCG desde afuera, en lugar de pasarse al enemigo como Takizawa. Akira adivinó por instinto que era él quien había asesinado y canibalizado a decenas de miembros de Aogiri que huían de la Subasta al final de la operación. Era él quien llevaba un largo tiempo causándole problemas a Aogiri. Era él quien había salvado a Saiko Yonebayashi durante una emboscada de Aogiri, y ahora a ella de Takizawa. Y nunca le había puesto una mano encima a un investigador. Incluso había recurrido al canibalismo (¿se podía considerar canibalismo si él era sólo mitad ghoul?) antes que comer humanos.

Amon Kotaro seguía allí. No se había perdido a sí mismo. Aogiri no había conseguido quebrarlo. Tan típico del jodido Amon Kotaro.

Akira notó que Amon todavía tenía su mano en la suya, de lo cual se alegró mucho. Lo tenía decidido: no iba a perderlo de vista nunca más.

Fue por eso que apenas ambos oyeron acercarse a los refuerzos de la CCG que habían sido llamados durante la batalla con Takizawa y Amon hizo una mueca de dolor y el ademán de escapar y dejarla de nuevo, ella lo sujetó con fuerza.

– No te vayas – le rogó, negándose a soltarlo.

– Akira… – musitó él, con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, cubriéndose su ojo derecho con su mano derecha mutilada y luchando por no liberar las lágrimas que había contenido por tres años.

La amaba. La amaba de verdad. Habría dado cualquier cosa por retroceder en el tiempo hasta antes de la redada a Anteiku y no haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar con ella cuando pudo. Pero ahora no podía permitirse el lujo de llevarla con él y ponerla en peligro a ella también, con Aogiri tras sus talones y la CCG investigándolo. Jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si Akira Mado era acusada de ayudar a un ghoul – a él.

– No me importa – la hija de su mentor interrumpió sus pensamientos, al parecer leyéndole la mente con esa intuición que él mismo había visto tanto en ella como en Kureo Mado.

– Si me encuentran… Y si te quedas conmigo… – Amon intentó explicarle.

– No. Yo no lo permitiré – le prometió ella con firmeza, sujetando el rostro de él entre sus manos y mirándolo directamente, sin hacerle el más mínimo asco a su kakugan –. Sólo quédate conmigo. Por favor.

No les quedaba mucho tiempo; los otros investigadores se acercaban cada vez más. Y Amon Kotaro se mordió el labio y tomó su decisión cuando su corazón fue más fuerte que la prudencia y la lógica.

Recogió el bastón, tomó a Akira en sus brazos y huyó a toda velocidad, trepando por las paredes y ventanas ayudándose de su kagune y su agilidad y fuerza sobrehumanas.

A Akira apenas le dio tiempo para recoger su quinque (un preciado recuerdo de su padre que por nada del mundo dejaría atrás) y su maletín vacío en cuanto notó que Amon tampoco estaba dispuesto a alejarse de su lado otra vez. En los siguientes segundos se sintió sacudida de un lado a otro y algo confundida y sobresaltada, pero los fuertes brazos que la sostenían y a los que ella se aferraba le dieron la extraña sensación de que todo estaba bien.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba con Amon en el tejado del edificio. En sus brazos. En contraste con la prisa anterior por escapar, él la bajó con toda la delicadeza y cuidado del mundo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Olvidando todo lo que estaba pasando y el futuro que se presentaba incierto, Akira aprovechó que en ese preciso instante no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para superar la abismal diferencia de 27 centímetros de altura entre ellos y rápidamente lo agarró por la nuca y juntó sus labios con los de Amon Kotaro.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Y ferviente. Akira sintió cómo él le pasaba ambas manos por su cabello rubio, deshaciendo su moño mientras ella hacía otro tanto y le suplicaba en su mente a Dios o a quienquiera que la estuviera escuchando que detuviera el tiempo. Que este momento durara para siempre y que en el mundo sólo quedaran ella y su anterior compañero. Juntos. Tan cerca el uno del otro. Con sus labios unidos y sus mentes en blanco, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ningún miedo.

Pero la realidad era cruel. Amon se separó de ella cuando oyó a otros investigadores debajo de ellos, examinando el cadáver de Seidou Takizawa y los de quienes éste había matado y buscando a la investigadora de Clase Especial Asociada Akira Mado, quien acababa de esfumarse sin dejar rastros en una misión. Y él se dio cuenta del problema en el que se habían metido. En el que él la había metido.

– Lo siento – murmuró apretando los puños y apartándose de ella –. Debería haberme ido apenas maté a Takizawa. La CCG… Aogiri… No podré mantenerte a salvo… Te buscarán… A mí ya me siguen… Y acabo de arrastrarte a todo esto. Lo siento tanto, Akira. Soy un…

Bajó la cabeza, ocultó la cara entre los ocho dedos que le quedaban en las manos y se echó a llorar. Sus sollozos eran tan profundos y tan dolidos que a Akira le dolió físicamente. Le costaba creer que estaba viendo a un (¿antiguo?) investigador veterano y una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido llorar como un niño delante de ella. Pero obviamente, quién sabía todo por lo que había pasado por esos tres años en los que todos creyeron que estaba muerto.

Ella lo abrazó y sus propias lágrimas cayeron. Por Amon. Por Takizawa. Por cómo tenían que ser las cosas en este mundo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, cuando la noche caía sobre Tokio, Amon Kotaro yacía dormido en la cama de Akira Mado en el apartamento de ésta (*). A pesar de que él había insistido mil veces en que Aogiri lo seguía y que no era seguro para nadie estar cerca de él, ella apenas le había permitido cualquier excusa.

– Si has podido defenderte por tu cuenta por tanto tiempo, podrás hacerlo conmigo. Juntos derrotamos a Takizawa. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

– No puedes imaginarte los intentos de Aogiri por eliminarme. Me seguirán a donde sea. Tarde o temprano siempre se aparecen. Si te identifican aunque sea a unos metros de mí, también te convertirás en su objetivo. No hay lugar adonde ir.

– Hay uno. Al menos por ahora – replicó ella.

Y allí estaban, juntos en el apartamento de Akira una vez más. Amon estaba desfalleciendo de cansancio por la batalla y por los eventos de ese día, por lo que ella le cedió su cama y él se quedó dormido casi en el acto, pero aferrando su bastón con la mano izquierda y la de su anterior compañera con la derecha – su mano de tres dedos. A ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Ella tampoco quería separarse de él.

La rubia contempló el rostro del ghoul de un ojo apoyado en la almohada. Hasta en sueños, Amon Kotaro llevaba una expresión adusta y preocupada, y sujetaba el bastón como si su vida dependiera de ello, en una actitud casi paranoica. Ella sólo podía suponer que se había acostumbrado a dormir (y básicamente a vivir) en estado de alerta.

Akira examinó la mano que sostenía en las suyas. Observó que no había ninguna marca donde faltaban los otros dos dedos; era como si la mano hubiera crecido con esa deformidad. Recordó que la CCG había reportado un brazo mutilado donde el investigador había desaparecido en Anteiku. Sin duda alguna eso tenía algo que ver.

Para comprobarlo, con mucho cuidado removió la manga derecha de la túnica harapienta, descubriendo los pedazos que quedaban de una armadura prototipo Arata y una enorme cicatriz pálida y brillante alrededor de todo el hombro derecho. Allí donde el ghoul de rango SS, apodado Ojo Parchado y luego Ciempiés debido a la forma de su kakuja incompleta, le había arrancado el brazo derecho de cuajo cuando pelearon en la redada a Anteiku.

De hecho un medio ghoul artificial, otro de los experimentos de Kanou, derrotado por Arima durante esa misma operación y capturado por la CCG.

Y luego "convertido" en Haise Sasaki, investigador de Primera Clase, actual compañero de Akira Mado y mentor del Escuadrón Quinx. Un medio ghoul, pero tan humano como cualquier humano.

Como Amon, incluso ahora.

La investigadora se preguntó si Amon recodaría a Haise – o mejor dicho, Kaneki Ken, el nombre de Haise en ese entonces. Bueno, lo más probable era que sí. Uno no olvida fácilmente a alguien que le hizo perder una extremidad.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Amon si volviera a ver a Haise en el presente? ¿Haise recordaría algo de su pasado si esto sucediera? Recientemente el joven se había mostrado interesado en los archivos concernientes al investigador desaparecido y dado por muerto. ¿Sus memorias de él estaban regresando?

Akira no quería pensar en eso por el momento. Su mente ya había pasado por suficientes cosas por hoy. El mundo había cambiado demasiado en sólo tres años, maldita sea. Y por desgracia, ella y Amon también formaban parte de ese mundo.

En ese instante, ella sólo sabía una cosa: defendería a Amon Kotaro a cualquier precio.

* * *

 **Perdón por el drama en todo este capítulo, pero los últimos capítulos me han dejado un poco (o bastante) trastornada. Al menos déjenme un review para saber si quedó bien, por favor. Sería un gran consuelo ahora mismo.**

 **P.D: Planeaba hacer un chiste diciendo que si pensaron lo que me imagino que pensaron aquí (*) son unos pervertidos, pero ahora no tengo ánimo. Discúlpenme. *vuelve a llorar* ¡MALDITO SEAS, SUI ISHIDA!**

 **Los quiere (a pesar de su dolor en su luto),**

 **Audrey-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece (por desgracia) a Sui Ishida.

 **¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y feliz 2016 a todo el mundo! Como no les pude dar este capítulo como regalo en Navidad ni ayer por el cansancio con el que las celebraciones me habían dejado, se los doy ahora para celebrar el inicio del 2016. Aunque últimamente el manga de :re me tiene muy preocupada y (¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!) ¡estoy MUY MOLESTA con Kaneki! Y por supuesto con Sui Ishida… Lo juro, si nos mete otra troleada más de la magnitud de las de los recientes capítulos del manga, estoy dispuesta a cruzar todo el Océano Pacífico nadando para lincharlo, como casi hice después de leer el capítulo 55. Pero bueno, al menos puedo desquitarme escribiendo.**

 **Por cierto, ansiaba llegar a este capítulo porque aquí es cuando hago mi teoría sobre Amon en toda regla. Espero que les guste y que tenga sentido. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela ;)**

 **Reencuentro**

 **Capítulo 3**

Akira despertó por la madrugada, antes de la salida del sol, tras haberse quedado dormida en el suelo la noche pasada. Vio a Maris Stella a unos pocos metros de la ventana, mirando el cielo que aún no aclaraba y meneando la cola. A su dueña eso siempre la ponía de mejor humor.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa inminente se borró cuando miró su cama y vio que Amon no estaba allí. Y oyó gemidos, jadeos y hasta gritos contenidos que venían desde el pasillo.

Era el mismo lugar donde hacía tres años lo había encontrado haciendo lagartijas toda la noche mientras ella estaba ebria, lo cual la había divertido, pero lo que vio esta vez la sacudió de horror y angustia.

Su antiguo compañero estaba agazapado como podía en el reducido espacio, retorciéndose de dolor en posturas inhumanas. Su bastón y los restos de su armadura estaban a un lado y él apretaba los puños y los dientes en un intento de no gritar.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, AKIRA! – exclamó cuando notó que ella intentaba ayudarlo, apartándola bruscamente con un empujón. Trató de arrastrarse lejos de ella, pero el dolor y la tensión se lo impidieron, junto con la kagune que emergió de sus omóplatos en forma de dos grandes alas de color rojo sangre y las placas grisáceas y negras que empezaban a expandirse por todo su cuerpo y formar dos hojas sobre sus hombros.

Una jodida kakuja. Por supuesto. Amon llevaba años alimentándose de otros ghouls. Y el canibalismo continuo era lo que un ghoul necesitaba para transformarse en un kakuja.

No obstante, la suya no estaba completa; aunque no le faltaba mucho, ésta no había terminado de desarrollarse. Por no mencionar que activarla era un suplicio. Cuando la hija de su mentor dio un paso hacia él, el medio ghoul extendió su mano de tres dedos.

– No te acerques – musitó con voz queda –. Por favor. No quiero hacerte daño.

Su kakuja comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco y su kagune se contrajo hasta desaparecer, y Amon Kotaro se desplomó en el suelo, jadeando y temblando. Akira corrió a la cocina y regresó con un paño húmedo. Con gran esfuerzo lo ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse contra la pared y le humedeció la frente cubierta de sudor, sin importarle que su ojo derecho hubiera vuelto a tornarse negro y rojo.

– Lo siento mucho, Akira – murmuró él al cabo de un rato –. Lo último que quería era transformarme aquí, créeme. Mi maldita kakuja se activó involuntariamente. Ya me ha pasado antes.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó ella, notando la tensión en sus músculos y viendo el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

– No te preocupes. Ha habido peores – contestó –. Las primeras veces fueron un verdadero martirio. Ahora ya ha mejorado. Pero aún no puedo controlarla. Ni siquiera logro terminar de desarrollarla. Ya me tomó meses aprender a usar bien mi kagune – Exhaló con pesadez –. Supongo que es por… – Se quedó callado de pronto. A ella le dio muy mala espina.

– ¿Kanou? – aventuró. Él negó con la cabeza débilmente y dijo:

– Yo… en realidad fui, o soy, un experimento fallido.

– ¿Qué…? – Akira dijo, intrigada y pasmada.

– Supongo que sabes que Aogiri secuestró a decenas de investigadores en Anteiku. Recuerdo haber oído decir a Kanou que ellos tienen cuerpos más resistentes que los humanos normales. Y habían perdido a su primer donante de kakuhou base para experimentos de ghouls de un ojo. Así que en esa operación, consiguieron una nueva base. El Búho falso.

Silencio por algunos segundos, mientras ella luchaba por procesarlo. Eso explicaba la kagune Ukaku que tenían Amon y Takizawa.

– Sin embargo, aun usando investigadores, las posibilidades de convertir a un humano en un ghoul de un ojo "exitoso" (según el criterio de ese bastardo) son absurdamente bajas. El único experimento que funcionó fue Takizawa. El resto fueron considerados "fracasos" – Tomó aliento –. Incluido yo.

– ¿En qué sentido? – preguntó su anterior compañera lo más calmadamente que pudo.

– En… esto – contestó él, levantando su mano de tres dedos –. Parece que algo falló en la regeneración de este brazo. Cuando salgo herido, no curo tan rápido como otros ghouls. Y si no me equivoco, también tiene que ver con el hecho de que me cuesta tanto desarrollar la kakuja – La miró a los ojos –. Puedo decirte con total honestidad que nunca he matado a un humano, Akira. Me rehusaba a matar a alguien aunque me muriera de hambre. Pero además opté por lo otro porque tenía… no, tengo que volverme más fuerte.

– ¡Ya eres fuerte! ¡No tienes por qué soportar eso! – exclamó ella, entre atónita, compadecida y furiosa, porque le había dolido en el alma verlo en esa agonía.

Si no hubiera estado tan debilitado, Amon se habría puesto de pie y se habría apartado de ella. En lugar de eso, sólo cerró los ojos y volteó la cara.

– Tú no los conoces, Akira – dijo tras un momento –. Tú has visto que yo estaba igualado con Takizawa, pero dentro de Aogiri hay otros mucho más poderosos. Y la única razón por la cual pude sobrevivir todas las veces que peleé con él fue por lo que quedaba de mi armadura y por mi quinque – Señaló el bastón.

– ¿De dónde la sacaste? – preguntó ella, tomándola. Era pesada, sólida y compacta: sin duda alguna de tipo Koukaku, como las que usaba Amon en sus días en la CCG.

– Era de un miembro de Aogiri, Hakatori – replicó –. Tiene toda una colección de quinques que les quita a investigadores muertos, porque usar su kagune consume demasiada energía. Se la robé cuando… – Vaciló por un momento – cuando finalmente trataron de deshacerse de mí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque yo era el único de los experimentos fallidos de Kanou que podía oponer cierta resistencia.

– ¿Resistencia contra qué? – insistió la investigadora, cada vez más horrorizada.

– En el laboratorio de Kanou quedan decenas, si no cientos, de medio ghouls defectuosos – contestó Amon ásperamente –. Yo me libré sólo porque tuve la suerte de recobrar la conciencia antes y tener suficiente fuerza como para preocupar ligeramente a los mandos superiores de Aogiri. Así que me retuvieron cerca de un mes – Ante esas palabras, Akira se estremeció y prefirió no preguntar su significado – y luego resolvieron eliminarme. Como ves, fallaron y escapé, con una quinque y lo que quedaba de mi armadura Arata – Rió sin alegría –. Lo irónico es que en su intento por descartar una posible amenaza, o sea yo, me ayudaron a convertirme en una auténtica piedra en el zapato para ellos.

La hija de su mentor no pudo evitar alegrarse al oírlo. A Aogiri se le había salido el tiro por la culata.

– Volviendo a mi punto original – prosiguió él al cabo de un rato –, Takizawa no era el miembro más peligroso de Aogiri, ni mucho menos. Yo quería volverme más fuerte, acabar con él, y luego…

– ¿Con el resto de ejecutivos y eventualmente los líderes? – intuyó ella.

– Algo así – asintió él –. En Anteiku llegué a enfrentarme con dos de los líderes superiores, Tatara y Noro. Le grité a Takizawa que se fuera, que yo los contendría todo el tiempo posible aunque ya había perdido el brazo derecho y mi Doujima estaba dañada. Asumí que de todas formas iba a morir, y prefería hacerlo para que él se salvara – Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños –. Pero el muy estúpido no huyó cuando pudo.

Akira se estremeció. Entonces así era cómo esos hijos de puta habían raptado a su rival, a su interés romántico y a muchos otros investigadores.

– Por eso Takizawa era mi principal prioridad – continuó Amon tras una pausa sombría –. Cuando vi en qué lo habían transformado, en lo que todo su ser había degenerado, supe que tenía que matarlo para ahorrarle más sufrimiento. Después… quería vengarme de esos dos a toda costa, debo admitirlo. Y también… quería un pez aún más gordo. Mucho más gordo.

– ¿El Búho de un Ojo? ¿Kanou? – ella musitó.

Amon se mordió el labio.

– No puedo decírtelo. No todavía. Akira – La miró a los ojos –, no sólo me quieren muerto porque he matado a varios de sus miembros. Yo he estado dentro. He investigado todo de ellos los últimos meses. Me atrevería a decir que los conozco mejor que ellos mismos.

– ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie? – cuestionó ella en cuanto comprendió lo que eso significaba. Frente a ella podría estar la llave de la derrota de Aogiri.

– No lo entiendes. Decírtelo sería exponerte a un peligro mortal. Si ellos lo supieran, te convertirías en un blanco más. Aparte de que ¿cómo iba a volver a la CCG y esperar que me creyeran, o que siquiera me escucharan? Pensarían que es una trampa, que soy como Takizawa sólo que un poco más cuerdo, y no los culparía… – Agachó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Se incorporó tras unos segundos –. Pero en mi huida, logré obtener algo muy valioso, quizá lo más valioso de todo lo que obtuve. Una placa de uno de los investigadores secuestrados.

El rompecabezas continuaba armándose. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había habido rumores sobre un ghoul que usó una placa de investigador para infiltrarse en la CCG y acceder a su base de datos; de hecho, ni siquiera estaban seguros sobre si ese individuo era un ghoul o no, pues según decían, cuando había entrado no había activado la alarma.

– El detector RC no funciona con los medio ghouls – explicó Amon –. Fue por eso que Sen Ta… – Volvió a callar de repente. Akira no insistió. Ahora entendía que él en realidad estaba tratando de protegerla al ocultarle esa información –. El caso es que así es cómo le he estado siguiendo el rastro a Aogiri todo este tiempo para saber dónde y cuándo atacarlos, como en la Subasta. No podía tener ojos y oídos sobre ellos en todas partes yo solo. Necesitaba información fiable de parte de alguien que estuviera tras el mismo enemigo. Pero no podía permitirme dejarles pistas acerca de lo que yo sabía sin arriesgarme a que me descubrieran. Excepto alguien de confianza – La miró y esbozó una sonrisa tenue pero sincera. Ella la devolvió y le acarició la mejilla. Sin embargo, pronto su semblante se oscureció –. Pero es precisamente por esa razón que… Akira, lo siento muchísimo… no tienes idea de cómo quisiera… pero, no puedo quedarme contigo.

Los ojos de la investigadora se abrieron y sintió algo romperse dentro de ella. Pero aunque por un segundo ella estuvo a punto de enojarse con él, pronto comprendió que tenía razón. Era demasiado riesgoso, para ambos. No le haría ningún bien a nadie. Sin embargo…

– Volveré – le aseguró Amon, tomando su mano –. Tengo asuntos pendientes y todavía no puedo confiarte todo lo que sé, pero te prometo que en cuanto lo logre…

– Sé que volverás – asintió ella con firmeza. A pesar de su frustración y su miedo de perderlo de nuevo, ella lo comprendía. Y sobre todo confiaba en él. Su instinto le decía que tarde o temprano su antiguo compañero regresaría a su lado.

Amon se puso de pie, recogió su quinque y se puso su armadura. Justo cuando estaba por voltearse, Akira lo retuvo cogiendo su manga, lo jaló de la túnica para hacerlo agacharse y lo besó. A diferencia de su último encuentro antes de Anteiku, él no se lo impidió. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo tendrían que esperar para hacer eso de nuevo, y Amon no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad tan tontamente como lo había hecho hacía tres años.

Cuando se separaron tras un largo rato, Amon se dirigió hacia la ventana para partir. Sin embargo, antes la miró una última vez.

– Akira – le dijo –, durante todo este tiempo, lo único que me ha motivado a seguir adelante ha sido la venganza, pero me has dado una razón más importante. Tú.

Con estas palabras, rápidamente huyó a través de la oscuridad que empezaba a aclarar, para no prolongar su despedida y no arrepentirse. Aunque ella contempló cómo se forma física desaparecía entre las sombras que quedaban sobre Tokio, un pedazo de él había quedado con ella y viceversa.

* * *

– ¡AKIRA-SAN! – exclamó todo su escuadrón (excepto Kuki Urie, tan frío como de costumbre) apenas la vieron entrar a la base de la CCG esa misma mañana, como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior. Haise, Shirazu y Mutsuki se adelantaron y corrieron hacia ella.

– ¡Akira-san, creíamos que habías muerto o te habían secuestrado o algo! – dijo Shirazu.

– Pero cuando regresamos vimos el cadáver de Takizawa y… ¡¿Akira-san, pudiste tú sola contra él?! – expresó Mutsuki.

– Claro que no – contestó ella con una sonrisa –. Recibí ayuda de un ghoul que al parecer estaba en contra de Aogiri. Perdí la conciencia y desperté por la madrugada en otro lugar. Me tomó un buen rato ubicarme, sobre todo porque había perdido mi comunicador. Lamento haberlos asustado.

– Lo importante es que ahora estás bien. Ya después habrá tiempo para hacer el informe oficial sobre lo que pasó ayer – dijo Haise amistosamente a su "madre sustituta", quien sintió una punzada apenas recordó a quién estaba investigando ese joven y a quien ella había vuelto a ver ese mismo día y estaba encubriendo.

Sin embargo decidió no decirle nada. Todo a su tiempo. Por supuesto, más tarde tuvo que dar una larga, tediosa y obviamente falsa explicación y disculpa a sus superiores y al mismísimo Yoshitoki Washuu, lo cual la preocupó un poco. Pero ahora tenía algo más que su instinto para decirle que todo estaría bien. Tenía fe en Amon Kotaro. Y la seguridad de que él reaparecería una vez más.

* * *

 **Muy bien, esto es lo que mi cerebro logró procesar y canalizar en este capítulo tras leer todas las teorías sobre "Floppy" en tumblr y ver todas las evidencias de que Amon es Floppy. Espero con todo mi corazón de otaku que le hayan encontrado sentido y que se cumpla en el canon. Y si no… ¡friégate, Ishida!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


End file.
